


La sparizione di Takeshi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [85]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, disappear
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takeshi scompare e l’unica traccia che rimane di lui è uno strano orologio d’argento.Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.Prompt: 11 Lavanderia.
Series: Le note della vita [85]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631
Kudos: 1





	1. L'orologio d'argento

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Touhou - Suwa Foughten Field (Kanako's Theme) || Metal Cover by RichaadEB;https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pUDJC3UvIQ.

L’orologio d’argento

Tsuna negò col capo, sospirando e si appoggiò contro la porta.

“Niente, non era neanche andato alla lavanderia dove di solito andava a lavare i vestiti. I suoi genitori sono così preoccupati” gemette, con gli occhi liquidi. Fece un paio di passi in avanti, con le gambe tremanti.

< _Iiiih_. Tutto questo dev’essere l’inferno!

Non riesco a trovarlo da nessuna parte. Non mi sarebbe mai venuto in mente di doverlo andare a cercare in una lavanderia. Poi, ora mi sento anche più in colpa.

Non avrei mai pensato che lui e suo padre fossero stati poveri per così tanto tempo. Vivevano così vicini a me, eppure non me ne sono mai accorto.

Quel luogo era una topaia > pensò. Raggiunse il suo fidanzato e si sedette sul davanzale della finestra alle sue spalle.

< Sì che pensavo che durante queste vacanze di primavera potessimo rilassarsi. Che ingenuo che sono stato >.

“Prima di sparire, Taki mi ha lasciato questo. L’ho trovato in un pacco nascosto in camera mia” disse Hayato.

Tsuna si sporse e guardò l’oggetto tra le sue mani, dicendo: “È un orologio d’argento”.

Hayato si passò la mano tra i corti capelli argentei.

“Sì, ma non c’era nessun biglietto. Mi ha colpito, però, quando l’ho aperto” spiegò. Lo fece scattare, aprendolo sotto gli occhi attenti di Sawada.

Tsuna balzò in piedi, dicendo con voce trafelata: “Non è possibile. Qui è incisa la frase degli orologi di Giotto e dei suoi guardiani, ma quelli erano d’oro”.

Gokudera annuì.

“C’era anche la foto che c’è negli altri” disse, rimettendo la foto al suo posto, sopra la scritta.

Tsuna gli sfilò l’orologio dalle mani e la guardò, strabuzzando gli occhi.

“Foto? Non era un dipinto? Non è anacronistico?” domandò con un filo di voce.

< Sembra scattata in bianco e nero, ma non è comunque possibile >.

Gokudera gli posò delicatamente la mano sulla spalla e gl’indicò il bazooka dei vent’anni appoggiato in un angolo della stanza.

“I Vongola sono famosi per aver avuto sempre oggetti che provenivano da altri tempi” gli ricordò.

“I viaggi nel tempo, giusto” esalò Tsuna, restituendogli l’orologio.

Gokudera gl’indicò l’angolo in alto a destra.

“Però in questa foto c’era qualcosa di diverso. S’intravede un dito. Dev’essere stata scattata prima” spiegò.

“Una specie di brutta copia?” domandò Sawada.

Sporse in labbro inferiore, accigliandosi.

“Esatto” rispose Hayato, annuendo grave.

< Chissà cosa diamine voleva dirci il maniaco del baseball con questo indizio > rifletté.

***********

Tsuyoshi guardò Lavanda chiudere la telefonata, il cuore gli rimbombava nelle orecchie, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava in modo irregolare.

“Allora?” domandò con un filo di voce.

Lavanda negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i morbidi capelli argentei.

“Mi dispiace amore. Tsuna ha telefonato. Il nostro Taki non era neanche in Lavanderia” sussurrò.

Tsuyoshi si premette la mano sul volto e si lasciò andare a un lungo gemito sofferente, teneva gli occhi aperti. S’intravedevano attraverso le dita, erano resi stanchi dalle profonde occhiaie e l’aria stravolta dell’uomo.

“Dove può essere finito?” domandò con voce roca, arcuando la schiena.

Lavanda lo abbracciò, posandogli il mento sulla spalla.

“Non ti vengono in mente altri posti dove potrebbe essere andato, tesoro?” gli domandò.

Le gambe di Tsuyoshi cedettero.

L’uomo rischiò di cadere a terra, la moglie lo afferrò, sorreggendolo e se lo strinse al petto.

“Amore, non disperare. Lo troveremo. Nostro figlio è forte, se la sa cavare. Sicuramente sta bene” sussurrò Lavanda, accarezzandogli la schiena delicatamente.


	2. I due fratelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 6. 1 K  
> » N° parole: 1051  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Bunch of grapes (background) BY Venera-Taro; https://www.deviantart.com/venera-taro/art/Bunch-of-grapes-background-506111102.

I due fratelli

Skull si sedette sul bordo della scogliera e guardò il mare sotto di lui, chiuse gli occhi ed inspirò l’odore di salsedine.

“A cosa pensi?” si sentì domandare.

Skull s’irrigidì e posò la mano sui manici dei tonfa.

“Oh, andiamo… Non hanno un millesimo dei tuoi poteri. Se vuoi considerarmi una minaccia almeno tira fuori le armi vere” gli disse Giotto. Si sedette accanto a lui e ridacchiò, chiudendo gli occhi.

Skull lo guardò dimenare le gambe nel vuoto e impallidì.

“S-sei… quello vero…” esalò.

Giotto alzò il capo e il vento gli sfiorò il viso.

“Sì, sono scappato. Volevo dirti che Takeshi è ‘ospite da noi’. Non preoccuparti, mio marito non gli farà del male” rispose.

Skull chiuse gli occhi ed espirò.

< Devo trovare un modo per salvare mio nipote > pensò.

“Anche a me manca ‘Luigi’. Sai, lui ci amava entrambi ed io lo amo… Lo amo davvero. Tu non hai mai compreso che come divinità posso amare più persone insieme” spiegò Giotto.

Skull fece una smorfia.

“Tu lo hai tradito. Lo hai fatto per Usumi” ringhiò.

Giotto incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Non nego che mio marito possa avergli fatto del male per gelosia, ma… Davvero credi che io abbia fatto la spia?” domandò.

< Non aveva altro modo di entrare ed io so per certo di non essere stato > pensò Skull, annuendo.

Giotto proseguì: “Come credi che io abbia violato nostro figlio Ricardo. Sai benissimo che ero posseduto ogni volta in cui ti ho fatto del male. Se fossi stato io, anche da posseduto, lo saprei.

Perché non mi credi quando ti dico che non ero io?”.

“Non sono io che ho interrotto il nostro collegamento d’anima da gemelli irrelati nel tempo. Se tu non lo avessi fatto avrei avuto la certezza della tua innocenza.  
Invece l’unica cosa che so è che preferisco credere alla parola del ‘mio bambino’” ringhiò Skull. Il vento gli sferzava il viso.

“Non volevo farti partecipe del mio dolore e delle mie possessioni” disse Giotto.

“Il solito ‘santo’” sibilò Skull. Fece una smorfia. “Beh, questo ‘peccatore’ si è stancato di sentire da secoli le stesse menzogne”. Si sfilò la parrucca ed iniziò a sfilarsi piercing, orecchini e catenelle.

“Io non voglio dare del bugiardo al nostro bambino” rispose Giotto. “Come non ho mai voluto dare del violentatore a tuo figlio Iasu. Lo so che non era in sé. Usumi non avrebbe dovuto fargli del male per quello che mi ha fatto”.

Skull si lasciò sfuggire un lungo gemito.

“Ha costretto mio figlio Iasu a veder sacrificati tutti coloro che amava. Voleva solo l’immortalità della Spada Nera ed invece lo hanno reso un demone cacciato per l’eternità. Lo ha costretto a violare il suo sole e ne è uscito un mostro orribile.

Lo ha torturato per anni ed anni. Direi che ha pagato fin troppo” sibilò.

< I nostri figli non fanno altro che dividerci. Kawahira finirà per voler far del male al piccolo Hayato e sarà solo un altro motivo di odio.

Io non voglio questo! Speravo che vedere Tsuna ed Enma così uniti sarebbe stato un motivo per riavvicinarci. Se non ci accetteremo, non potrò accettare gli altri lati di me.

Se non tornerò completo, G e Gabriel non potranno mai essere felici.

Sono stanco di sentirmi così perso > pensò Giotto.

“Hai il ricordo di aver gettato quella principessa dalla scogliera, vero?” domandò.

Skull s’irrigidì.

“Quello è il peccato che dimostra che avevi ragione. Finirò per diventare come te. In fondo non hai fatto la stessa cosa quando eravamo bambini? Non mi hai lanciato di sotto?

Puoi negarlo quanto vuoi, io me lo ricordo” disse secco.

Giotto gli prese la mano nella sua e lo guardò.

“Io ricordo di averti visto cadere e di averti cercato di prendere”.

Skull ritirò la mano, facendo una smorfia. Si alzò in piedi e lo guardò con sdegno.

“Quante altre prove devo trovarti perché tu mi creda?” ringhiò.

Giotto si alzò in piedi di scatto e lo guardò negli occhi.

Rispose secco: “Nessuna prova a questo mondo mi convincerà che tu potresti uccidere un innocente. Come niente potrà convincermi che, posseduto o no, potrei davvero cercare di ucciderti.

Tu sei mio fratello e mia sorella, sei l’altra metà di me”.

“Sono la metà di un debole che non ha fatto il re!” sbraitò Skull.

“Sebastiano… Io volevo fare la regina al tuo fianco, lo sai. Asari e Luigi avrebbero fatto i re. Avevamo organizzato tutto.

Non dirmi che lo hai dimenticato” sussurrò.

Skull piegò la testa e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso.

“Perché continui a negare come sono andate le cose?” sibilò. Fu scosso da dei tremiti. “Asari è stato sincero e ha espiato per tutti questi anni. Si è liberato ed è andato avanti.

Non sei stanco di rimanere congelato in questo blocco temporale?”. Si pulì il volto.

Reborn si raggelò trovandoseli davanti, a parte il colore degli occhi erano identici. Uno era vestito di viola scuro e l’altro di una tunica bianca.

< Un tempo Giotto si vestiva di nero e Sebastiano di bianco. So per certo che nella mia prima vita ero l’unico che sapeva distinguerli. Mi scoppia la testa! >.

“Sebastiano… Non posso distruggere questo blocco temporale da solo.

Ti prego, Giotto, credimi! Io non sono bravo come te, non lo sono mai stato. Io non sono in grado di trovarti delle prove, io non posso scagionarmi” gemette.

Skull rispose: “Ho cercato io le prove per poterti credere, non esistono”.

“Tu vuoi che io ti creda senza prove… Perché non provi a credermi e basta?” lo pregò Giotto.

Skull cadde in ginocchio ed iniziò ad urlare di dolore. Giotto s’inginocchiò a sua volta e lo abbracciò.

“Ti prego, credimi”.

“Perché hai sposato Usumi? Perché hai permesso che nostro cugino Deamon impazzisse?

Perché?” gemette Sebastiano.

“Perché tu hai fatto quello che hai fatto? Se quel ghiaccio venisse sciolto perderemmo il nostro vero amore.

Usumi mi tratta bene. Lo sai che mi ama davvero” esalò Giotto.

Skull digrignò i denti.

“Il ‘tuo vero amore’, al massimo. Eravamo dei bambini e ci ha manipolato” sibilò.

Giotto si alzò in piedi, tremando.

“Tu… Tu hai smesso di credere…” esalò.

Skull negò col capo e rispose: “Io credo, invece. Io credo in Reborn e in Simbad.

Credo nel futuro, non nel passato”.


	3. Tsuna cerca Takeshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 27. Time Loop  
> » N° parole: 319  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: tamashi by Aquafeles; https://www.deviantart.com/aquafeles/art/tamashi-163176979.

Tsuna cerca Takeshi

La porta si aprì con un cigolio e Sawada avanzò con passo incerto, si guardò intorno e proseguì lungo il corridoio col battito cardiaco accelerato, giungendo una nuova porta di legno. Aprì anche questa e avanzò, il corridoio successivo aveva le finestre sbarrate da una parte e delle porte sigillate dall’altra parte come il precedente ed il medesimo tappeto rosso, che rendeva ovattati i suoi passi.

Tsuna raggiunse una nuova porta e l’aprì, socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò, la porta alle sue spalle si era chiusa, tentò di riaprirla e non ci riuscì. Le dita gli dolevano, si trattenne dal gridare, mentre i suoi occhi si facevano liquidi e si calmò a fatica, dando vita ad un lungo sospiro. Si rivolse dall’altro lato e corse fino alla porta successiva, l’aprì e si trovò in un corridoio identico. Si mise a correre a perdifiato, per ogni porta che apriva ce n’era un’altra in fondo ad un corridoio fotocopia, con la testa che gli doleva si fermò per cercare di aprire una porta laterale, inutilmente. Tentò di staccare le assi che tenevano bloccata una delle tante finestre, ma cadde con un tonfo a gambe all’aria.

Caricò un X-barner e lo lanciò contro la porta dall’altra parte del corridoio, che la fiammata percorse interamente, ma s’infranse contro il legno senza scalfirlo.

Sawada serrò i pugni e digrignò i denti, mentre una fiamma si accendeva sulla sua fronte.

“Se pensando che con quello che ho imparato al liceo per gli dei mi farò fermare da un semplice loop temporale si sbagliano”. Allungò il braccio davanti a sé e la sua fiamma del Cielo cedette il posto al pinnacolo dell’ultimo desiderio. “Troverò Takeshi e lo riporterò a casa che a lui piaccia o no!” gridò.

< Come sono entrato nella dimora di Usumi così riuscirò a percorrerla e a uscirne quando sarà il momento, non sarà certo qualche trucchetto ad impedirmelo > pensò.


End file.
